1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other on the organic emission layer to form excitons, and the excitons emit light while emitting energy.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels including an organic light emitting diode as a self-light emitting element, and each pixel includes a scan line, a data line, a driving voltage line, a plurality of thin film transistors driving the organic light emitting diode, and a capacitor. The plurality of thin film transistors basically includes a switching thin film transistor and a driving thin film transistor. The driving thin film transistor and the capacitor receive an applied driving voltage ELVDD from the driving voltage line, and the driving thin film transistor controls a current flowing from the driving voltage line to the organic light emitting diode.
In general, the driving voltage line and the data line are formed with the same layer and in the same direction so as to be separated from each other so that an interval between the driving voltage line and the data line is very narrow in a high resolution organic light emitting diode display of more than 250 ppi.
Also, in the high resolution organic light emitting diode display, since a size of the pixel is decreased as a relative area occupied by the driving voltage line and the data line is increased in the pixel, an overlapping area between the driving voltage line and the pixel electrode is increased. Accordingly, a defect ratio such as a short due to overlying foreign materials is increased.
Furthermore, since the interval between the driving voltage line and the data line is very narrow, the short therebetween may be easily generated, and a success ratio of laser repair is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.